The Muppets Go Under Cover (2019 Disney Muppets movie)
The Muppets Go Under Cover is to be an upcoming Disney Muppets movie starring Jack Black, Elijah Wood, Ice Cube, Bill Hader, Tom Cruise, Scarlett Estevez, Timothy Dalton, Ben Stiller, Drew Barrymore and introducing the return of Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 7, 2019. The movie will be directed by James Bobin and produced by Nicholas Stollar. Plot Summary When Miss Piggy gets put in captivity by Constantine and Miss Poogy, it's up to Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter and the rest of the Muppet friends to rescue her so they'll be just in time for their wedding service party. Human Cast Members * Jack Black as Harold, the Pizza Cabin manager * Elijah Wood as himself * Ice Cube as Reverend Jackson * Bill Hader as Baker Jeff * Tom Cruise as Harvey Jefferson * Scarlett Estevez as Melanie Jefferson * Timothy Dalton as Super Spy James * Ben Stiller as Officer Thompson * Drew Barrymore as Officer Johnson * Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe Muppet character voice performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Robin, Floyd, Camilla, Emily, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Pops, Constantine, Count Von Count, Farley, Sherlock Hemlock, Papa Bear, Murray Monster, Butch, Melissa Rabbit, Stanley Weasel, Yancy Woodchuck, and Emmett (voices, taken over 12 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson (who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012), 1 character from the late John Henson and the late Richard Hunt and succeeding with 2 characters from Joey Mazzarino (respectively) * Billy Barkhurst as Link Hogthrob (voices, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) * Artie Esposito as the Newsman (voice, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Marvin Suggs, Bert, Grover and Guy Smiley (voices, succeeding with 7 characters from Frank Oz and taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard, Bunsen, Waldorf, Chip, Randy and Boober Fraggle (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Croaker and Miss Piggy’s Mother (voices, taken over 3 character from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Miss Poogy, Mildred Huxtetter, Baby Bear, Forgetful Jones, Don Music, Placido Flamingo, Sonny Friendly, Cookie Monster, Furline Husky, Lugsy Bunny and Stuie Monster (voices, succeeding with 1 character from Frank Oz and taken over 10 characters from the late Richard Hunt respectively) * Ryan Dillon as Father Bunny, Elmo, Clifford, Mulch and Toby (voices, succeeding with 3 characters from Kevin Clash respectively) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Rizzo, Foo-Foo, Statler, Beaker, Lips, Andy, Flash, Ernie, Tutter, Pip and Bethany (voices) * Tyler Bunch as Herry, Doc Bullfrog, Treelo, Pop and the Announcer (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) * Martin P. Robinson as Telly and Snuffy (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Michael Earl Davis) * Carroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar (voices) * Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Skeeter, Lulu, Curly Bear and Prairie Dawn (voices, succeeding with 1 character from the retired Fran Brill respectively) * Jennifer Barnhardt as Zoe, Gladys the Cow and Mama Bear (voices, succeeding over 1 character from the retired Fran Brill and taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt respectively) * John E. Kennedy as Blotch, Arnie and the Delivery Whatnot (voices) * Noel MacNeal as Bear (voice) * Vicki Eibner as Ojo (voice) * John Tartaglia as Gobo Fraggle and Goggles (voices, succeeding with 1 character from Joey Mazzarino respectively) * Karen Prell as Great Grandmother Bunny and Red Fraggle (voices) * Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle (voice) * Carmen Oshbar as Rosita (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Kermit’s Mother (voice) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Ma Otter (voices) * Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby (voice) * Louise Gold as Mother Bunny (voice) * Camille Bonora as Twitch Bunny (voice) * Ron Mueck as Storyteller Bunny (voice) Songs in the upcoming Muppet movie * God Bless the U.S.A. (sung by Kermit and the Muppet friends) * The All-New Muppet Show Theme Song (sung by Kermit and the Muppets friends) * The New and Improved Guest Star Song (sung by Scooter when he's reading the list of the nominees for best guest star appearance on The All-New Muppet Show) * What a Wonderful World (sung by Rowlf during Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding party) * The Happy Birthday Bash Song (sung by Fozzie and the Muppet friends) * With A Little Help from my Friends (sung by Kermit, Miss Piggy, Bean, Skeeter, Rowlf, Robin, Walter, Fozzie, Mildred Huxtetter, Beauregard, Croaker, Goggles, Blotch, Rizzo, Gonzo, Scooter and Clifford) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances and References Sesame Street * When Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter and the others sneak right into Constantine and Miss Poogy's evil lair to rescue Miss Piggy from captivity, look around for some cookie jars and Walter says, "Let's just be lucky Cookie Monster's not going near any of them." * Ernie, Bert, Elmo, Grover, Big Bird, Snuffy, Telly, Mama Bear, Papa Bear, Baby Bear, Curly Bear, Cookie Monster, Count Von Count, Farley, Sherlock Hemlock,Herry, Frazzle, Don Music, Guy Smiley, Sonny Friendly, Stuie, Furline Husky, Placido Flamingo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Murray, AM Monsters, Biff, Bruno the Trashman, Buster the Horse, Clementine, Chickens, Coutness Dahling von Dahling, Deena, Felix the Grouch, Frazzle, Fish, Frogs, Grundgetta, Grandmother Happy, Grouches, Grandmother Grouch, Honkers, Maurice Monster, Mr. Johnson, Narl, Pearl, Penguins, Poco Loco, Roosevelt Franklin, Shark, Simon Soundman, Sully, Two-Headed Monster, Yip Yip Martians and Abby Cadabby appear in the audience during Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding service. Fraggle Rock * Gobo, Wembley, Boober, Red, Mokey, Fraggles, Large Marvin, Marlon, Sprocket and Uncle Traveling Matt also appear in the audience during Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding service. Bear in the Big Blue House * Bear, Treelo, Ojo, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Doc Hogg, Grandma Flutter, Jack the Dog, Otto and Etta Otter and Ursa also appear in the audience during Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding service. Emmett Otter's Jug Band Christmas * Emmett Otter, Alice Otter, Melissa Rabbit, Doc Bullfrog, Stanley Weasel, Harvey Otter, Wendell Porcupine, George Rabbbit, Gretchen Fox, James Badger, Harrison Fox and Yancy Woodchuck also appear in the audience during Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding service. ''The Tale of the Bunny Picnic'' * Mother Bunny, Father Bunny, Great Grandmother Bunny, Lugsy and Twitch also appear in the audience along with the Storyteller Bunny, during Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding service. ''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *During their opening musical number: God Bless the USA, look around for a poster of The Muppet Movie on DVD and Blu-Ray. *Wanted pictures of Doc Hopper, Snake Walker and Professor Krassman appear on the walls of Constantine and Miss Poogy's evil lair. *Mad Man Mooney and Sons appears again in the background. *The Electric Mayhem bus returns again for this film. *A studebaker that looks just like Fozzie's studebaker appears along with the other cars in the Muppet Theater parking lot. Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * The little pink frog and the little green pig from Kermit and Miss Piggy's dream sequence appear to be their twin son and daughter for the entire film. * Constantine and Miss Poogy return for the 2nd time. Muppet Characters * Muppet Characters (speaking) Andy and Randy Pig, Animal, Annie Sue, Arnie the Alligator, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Bethany, Blotch, Bobby Benson, Butch the Tiger, Camilla, Chip, Clifford, Constantine, Croaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Teeth, Emily Bear, Father Bunny, Flash, Floyd Pepper, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, Goggles, Gonzo, Great Grandmother Bunny, Hilda, Janice, Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Kermit's Mother, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Lugsy, Marvin Suggs, Mulch, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Piggy, Miss Piggy's Mother, Miss Poogy, Mother Bunny, The Newsman, Pepe the King Prawn, Pops, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Skeeter, Statler and Waldorf, Storyteller Bunny, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Toby, Twitch, Bethany, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Whatnot, Zoot *Background Muppets (non-speaking) 80s Robot, Afghan Hound, Angel Marie, Armadillo, Anthony, Behemoth, Bertha, Bears, Beth Bear, Bill (frog), Calico, Captain Pighead, Carter, Cockatoo, Chickens, Droop, Dogs, Dodo, Elvises, Fazoobs, Fish, Frackles, Frogs, Gil (frog), Gloria Estefan (penguin), Howard Tubman, Jill (frog), J.G., Kangaroo, Koozebanian Phoob, Lenny the Lizard, Louis Kazagger, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mahna Mahna, Mean Mama, Mo Frackle, Muppets Tonight Band, Muppy, The Mutations, Nigel the Conductor, Penguins, Pigs, Rats, Rabbits, Rover Joe, Sal Minella, Shark, Sheep, Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, Spotted Dick, Thog, Weather Guy, Wesley, Whaddayasay Bird, Yolanda Rat, Zelda Rose, Zondra, Zippity Zap * Sesame Street Muppets (speaking) Abby Cadabby, Baby Bear, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, The Count, Curly Bear, Don Music, Ernie, Elmo, Farley, Forgetful Jones, Furline Husky, Grover, Gladys the Cow, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Mama Bear, Murray Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Papa Bear, Placido Flamingo, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Sherlock Hemlock, Sonny Friendly, Snuffy, Stuie, Zoe * Background Sesame Street Muppets (speaking) AM Monsters, Biff, Bruno the Trashman, Buster the Horse, Clementine, Chickens, Countness Dahling Von Dahling, Deena, Felix the Grouch, Frazzle, Fish, Frogs, Grundgetta, Grandmother Happy, Grouches, Grandmother Grouch, Honkers, Maurice Monster, Mr. Johnson, Narf, Pearl, Penguins, Poco Loco, Roosevelt Franklin, Shark, Simon Soundman, Sully, Two-Headed Monster, Yip Yip Martians * Fraggle Rock Characters (speaking) Boober Fraggle, Gobo Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Red Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle * Background Fraggle Rock Characters (non-speaking) Fraggles, Large Marvin Fraggle, Marlon Fraggle, Sprocket, Uncle Traveling Matt * Bear in the Big Blue House Characters (speaking) Bear, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Tutter * Background Bear in the Big Blue House Characters (non-speaking) Doc Hogg, Grandma Flutter, Jack the Dog, Otto and Etta Otter, Ursa * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas Characters (speaking) Emmet Otter, Ma Otter, Melissa Rabbit, Doc Bullfrog, Stanley Weasel, Yancy Woodchuck * Background Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas Characters (non-speaking) Harvey Otter, Wendell Porcupine, George Rabbit, Gretchen Fox, James Badger, Harrison Fox Transcripts * ''The Muppets Go Under Cover'' teaser trailer transcript * ''The Muppets Go Under Cover'' trailer transcript * ''The Muppets Go Under'' Cover transcript Category:Muppets Category:Muppet Movies Category:2019